Breaking
by Red Dragon4
Summary: What happens when you reach a breaking point after a accident?


Warnings-One use of the F word, bits of insanity (and I don't mean the funny kind), death

An author challenged me to write this. So don't ask .

Breaking

"Thanks taking me out today Seto!" Mokuba said.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't let you have fun on your birthday?" Seto smiled.

For Mokuba's twelfth birthday, Seto drove him anywhere he wanted to go. They had just left the carnival with prizes in their hands. They reached Seto's car and put all of the prizes into the trunk. Mokuba went and sat at the front passenger seat. Seto opened the door to the driver's seat. He hesitated and looked at the view in front of him. The sun was setting and the sky was a mix of orange and red. Seto felt an odd and rather unpleasant feeling.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked. "You look sad."

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Mokuba. Don't worry." Seto assured.

Seto went inside the car, shut the door and started to drive. _It's strange. I'm happy…but I'm sad at the same time. Its Mokuba's birthday, he's happy, so am I…yet I can't shake off this strange sad feeling. _He pondered as he drove.

"Oniisama…"

"Yeah Mokuba?"

"I just want to say that you're the best big brother I could ever have!"

Seto smiled and patted him on the head.

"Thanks kid."

A half hour or so the sun had set and it was now dark. Mokuba was against the window asleep. Seto was still driving when he was suddenly blinded by a set of headlights.

"What the-!"

Before he could respond, the two cars crashed into each other. All around him, was twisted metal and broken glass. Seto couldn't feel his legs and could hardly move. He could taste his blood on his lips. He saw that his arms were covered in blood. Ignoring the burning pain, he moved his neck and arms and check Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" He yelled painfully.

The side of Mokuba's face was bleeding and his clothes were also stained in blood.

"Oniisama…"

"J-just hold on Mokuba! You'll be fine! WE'LL be fine!" Seto cried.

Again he ignored the searing pain and moved his arms to unbuckle Mokuba's seat belt.

"I-I can't move my legs." Mokuba whispered.

"Don't worry." Seto tried to assure. "I'll move you."

Slowly and trying not to wincing from the pain of his broken arms, Seto carefully moved his little brother closer to him. He kept on rocking him back and forth to try and comfort the little boy.

"Everything's gonna be fine…Everything's gonna be fine…" He kept on whispering to him.

Seto began to feel Mokuba's hand slowly losing warmth.

"Just hold on…just hold on…" He then said.

"Oniisama…" Mokuba whispered so softly.

"Shh…Save your energy."

Mokuba's face began to lose color.

"I'm happy that you kept your promise and protected me all the way to the end. Arigato for making all of my days happy."

Seto's eyes were flooded by tears.

"No…no…"

With one last dying breath, Mokuba said "Sayonara, oniisama." Mokuba closed his eyes and his head lied against Seto's chest.

"NO!!!" Seto screamed.

He held on his brother's body and shaking him. He refused to believe what just happened.

"Oh my god."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing on TV. It was bird's eye view of a mess of twisted metal and shattered glass which were formerly two cars. Ambulances and police cars were already on the scene. The news reporter in the helicopter was talking.

"We are live at the scene here at the Domino Expressway. Two cars have collided into each other. Police believe one car had a drunk driver who was driving at the wrong side of the road and collided with the other. So far we only know that the drunk driver has been killed. No…wait…we just got reports that the people in the other car are Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp and his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba Kaiba has been confirmed dead. Seto Kaiba is in serious condition."

Yugi shut the TV and stood up. _We have to check on him. _Yami told him. Yugi agreed. He left the house and headed towards the hospital. When he got there he saw that Anzu and his other friends were already waiting.

"They just got Kaiba in the Emergency Room." Anzu said.

"He looked really messed up when we got a quick look at him." Jounouchi said.

"Kaiba is gonna need a lot of help to get his life back on track again." Yugi said. "Mokuba was everything to him."

After three hours of waiting, a doctor came in the waiting room.

"You can see him now."

Yugi and the others went inside Seto's room. It was a sad site. His arms were wrap in bandages and were connected with monitors. Seto's skin was deathly pale and shallow. His neck was covered over a neck brace. Although he was asleep, you could tell by the look of his face, he suffered a cruel fate. For a few seconds, the only sounds in the room were beeps coming from the monitors.

"He never deserved this." Yugi said. "Never."

Everybody was by his bedside, looking at him, not sure what to say. Suddenly, Seto gasped, and moved his right arm just a bit. They though he was waking up, until Seto opened his mouth.

"No! It's not fair! Dad can't be dead!" 

Everybody was taken by surprise. Seto was indeed talking but his eyes were closed and it appeared he wasn't aware of anybody in the room.

"Mokuba and I won't go to the orphanage! We won't!"

_Yami, what's going on? _Yugi asked. Yami thought about what he was seeing for a moment. _I think he's remembering his past, aibou. Clearly it wasn't a pleasant one. _The former pharaoh answered. Seto went silent again. Yugi and the others agreed to stay with Seto for the night. Every hour or so, he would be saying something while asleep.

"Don't worry Mokuba. I promise I won't anyone or anything separate us."

"Something doesn't seem right with our new father."

"Hide, Mokuba! He'll see you!"

"I refuse to call you father!"

"I'll push you out the window!"

The comments went from fear to anger. Nobody knew what to do. The only thing they could do was hear and see him suffer in his sleep. Seto started to repeat phrases eventually. Finally, morning came.

"I think we should go home and check on him later." Anzu suggested.

They all left, leaving Seto alone in his world. For days, everybody visited him to see how he was doing. The phrases stop but Seto was still left as an empty shell. Then about a week after the accident happened, Seto opened his eyes. He looked at the people by his bedside.

"Get. Out."

"Are you all right, Kaiba?" Yugi said, surprised by what the blue eyed boy just hissed.

"GET OUT!" Seto yelled. "Don't visit me!"

Yugi-taichi were taken by surprise. They had never seen such anger in Seto's cold blue eyes. They quietly walked out of the room. Seto fell back on the pillow and sighed.

"Luck is just not on your side today, isn't it?" He said to himself.

As the days went by, Seto was recovering physically. Mentally was another story._ Listen to reality screaming in your face. Your parents died, you get adopted by someone who beats you while training you to be heir, your younger brother dies in your arms; Yep, reality is fucking screaming in your face. _Since his breakdown was silent no one really noticed what he was feeling. After two weeks, Seto was released from hospital. He went home to his mansion.

"You are all released from your jobs." He said to his servants.

Seto had gathered all the servants in the mansion. They stared at him blankly.

"I said you are all released from your jobs." Seto repeated and pointed at the door.

The servants all walked out, murmuring what just happened. Seto went upstairs, and locked himself inside his room.

"Kaiba? Kaiba! Are you in there?" Yugi said.

Yugi and Jounouchi were outside Kaiba manor knocking on the door. They found out that he was released from the hospital days ago. He'd never shown up in school. The two boys had decided to check on him. After waiting for a few minutes, they knew something was wrong.

"On my count…" Jounouchi said. "One…two…three!"

At the same time, Yugi and Jounouchi slammed onto the door to open it. Everything inside the mansion seemed undisturbed. It was also silent.

"I dun' get it." Jounouchi wondered. "Why would he act like this?"

"His life was always rough for him." Yugi responded. "The accident was his breaking point. He'll need help for emotional recovery."

They quietly went upstairs. All the rooms they searched were empty…except one. They knocked the door.

"Kaiba! Kaiba we know you're in there!" They yelled.

Seto ignored the voices. Well, at least the real voices. Days of no eating and drinking had taken its toll. His skin was paler and shallower then when he was at the hospital. Dark shadows were around his eyes from hardly any sleep. He could've easily posed as a walking corpse. Memories of tragedy, abuse, and anger were playing over and over again. Voices with comments from the past echoed in his head, including his own.

"I'm afraid…mommy's gone…"

"No! It's not fair! Dad can't be dead!"

"Don't worry Mokuba. I won't let anyone or anything separate us."

"Boy! I'll teach you why you shouldn't talk back at me!"

"I'll push you out the window!"

"Sayonara oniisama"

It happened when he was at the hospital but now the voices seemed louder and the flashbacks more frequent. Seto opened his desk, and took out the revolver. 

"I've always seen the sky as something unreachable, that you never know that you're getting closer to it everyday…until you actually do reach it." He said to himself.

Seto held the revolver against his head. The door burst opened. Yugi and Jounouchi gasped.

"WHAT?! Just WHERE do you think you're sticking that?" Jounouchi yelled.

"You wouldn't…" Yugi whispered.

Before they could stop Seto, he pulled the trigger. Within one second, the bullet went through his head and his body fell to the ground.

When Seto is your favorite character (next to Yugi and Yami) this can be a tough thing to write. . Seto's final line belongs to Mashimaro-Byul-012! Thanks! I think the ending was rushed. *twitches* Review please!


End file.
